Bitch took my pillow!
by Jellyrolls
Summary: After watching Santana walk out of the loft, Kurt finds comfort and support from another pillow. But can he give up that pillow to find his true love?


"Bitch took my pillow," Kurt said in disbelief as he and Rachel watched Santana struggle out the door of the loft with her suitcase, Rachel's comforter, and his pillow.

"Well, she may have taken our stuff, but at least she's gone now," Rachel said. "Brody will be glad she's gone."

"I can't believe bitch took my pillow," Kurt said. "She shows up here, unannounced, and tells us she's moving in. We let her stay here rent free, and what thanks do we get? She rifles through our stuff. She tries to come between you and misogynist Ken. She tries to cause friction between me and Adam. And now bitch took my pillow."

"Kurt, you can get a new pillow," Rachel said.

"I just can't believe the nerve of that woman," Kurt said. "We have been so nice to her since she arrived in New York, and she just treats us like this? Bitch just walks out and takes my pillow?"

Kurt stood up and stormed across the loft, and grabbed his jacket from the hook near the door.

"Kurt, where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"Bitch took my pillow," Kurt replied. "I'm going pillow shopping." He stormed out of the loft and jogged down the steps. He walked to the Sheets and Things in the strip mall a few blocks away.

Kurt stopped inside the doorway of Sheets and Things, and looked around until he saw the sign indicating the bedding department in the back corner of the store. He walked back to the back corner, and began to look at the pillows.

Kurt picked up a large fluffy pillow, and hugged it. He put his head against it, and mumbled, "Too soft." He tossed it back in the bin.

He reached into another bin and picked up a Ralph Lauren pillow. He fluffed it, hugged it, and put his head on it. "Ugh, too firm," Kurt mumbled as he tossed the pillow aside."

Picking up another pillow, and resting his head on it, he tossed it away saying, "Gross. That one spells like patchouli."

A two for one sale on memory foam pillows caught his eye, and he walked over to the display. He picked up the pillow and let his hand sink into the thick memory foam. He immediately dropped the pillow, remembering that memory foam pillows were Blaine's favorite, and he didn't want to have the same kind of pillow as the cheating bastard he used to date.

Suddenly, Kurt looked at a display of decorative pillows against the back wall of the store, and he saw a pillow unlike any other pillow he had ever seen before. He slowly walked towards the pillow and picked it up.

The pillow was called the boyfriend pillow. It was a soft cuddly pillow with an arm on one side so you could wrap it around your body and cuddle with it. Kurt wrapped the pillow around his body, and he knew that it was the right pillow for him.

"Bitch took my pillow, but this pillow is better."

Kurt bought the new pillow and took it home.

Rachel said, "Hey Kurt. Did you get a new pillow?"

"Yes," Kurt said. "I'm going to bed now."

Kurt walked into his bedroom, and took the pillow out of the bag. He put it on his bed, and changed into his pajamas. He climbed into bed, and put the arm around his body. He wrapped his arms around the pillow, and cuddled with it. Resting his head on the firm pillow chest of his pillow, Kurt quickly fell asleep in the loving arm of his new pillow.

The next morning, Kurt woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off. For the first time since he had broken up with Blaine, he slept soundly without waking up.

"I'm glad bitch took my pillow," Kurt said as he lovingly embraced his new boyfriend pillow.

Kurt became very attached to his new boyfriend pillow over the next week. He was sleeping soundly with it every night. Though he was still spending time with Adam every day, he was still struggling with his feelings for Blaine, and his fear of being hurt again. The boyfriend pillow was providing him comfort and support during the night.

One evening, Kurt was dancing around his bedroom with his pillow as he sang, "Wind Beneath My Wings."

Rachel heard Kurt singing and walked to his bedroom so she could watch him perform. She gasped when she saw Kurt dancing around with his boyfriend pillow.

Kurt tossed the pillow onto his bed, and said, "Oh, Rachel, hey. What do you want?"

"What the hell is that?" Rachel asked, as she walked over to the boyfriend pillow and picked it up off the floor. "Were you dancing with a pillow with an arm?"

"It's just a pillow, Rachel," Kurt said. "Bitch took my pillow, and I bought that one."

"Kurt, you were singing to the pillow," Rachel said. "And you were dancing around with it like you are in love with it."

"I'm not in love with a pillow, Rachel," Kurt said. "I haven't been sleeping good since Blaine and I broke up, but since I found this boyfriend pillow, I sleep great. It is helping me."

"Why do you need a boyfriend pillow when you have Adam?" Rachel asked.

"Adam is great, but I just…" Kurt looked down as his eyes filled with tears. He sat down on the bed, and put his face in his hands.

Rachel sat next to Kurt, and said, "What is it, Kurt? Why are you upset?" She put her arm around Kurt.

"I am so messed up, Rachel," Kurt said. "I like Adam a lot. He's really amazing. He's been so supportive, and understanding. He's really helped me get my confidence back."

"So what's the problem here, Kurt?" Rachel said.

"I am afraid to get closer to Adam because I am afraid that I'll get hurt again," Kurt said. "He is so out of my league. He is smart, charming, handsome, sophisticated, sexy, talented. He is just so incredible. I'm so afraid that he is going to cheat on me. He can do so much better than me."

"Stop talking like that, Kurt," Rachel said. "When will you realize what a catch you are? Adam isn't the only one who is smart, charming, sophisticated, handsome, sexy, and talented. You are amazing, Kurt. Adam sees that, and that is why he wants to be with you. You and Adam are so good together, Kurt."

"I'm not that great," Kurt said. "Blaine couldn't go three weeks without me before cheating on me."

"Blaine cheating on you is not your fault, Kurt," Rachel said. "Blaine is a jerk, and an idiot for cheating on you. He didn't appreciate what he had with you, and he never really even appreciated you. I mean, he was more passionate about fighting for his right to use hair gel than he was passionate about supporting you. And all's he did was whine like a toddler if he didn't think people were paying enough attention to him."

"I just don't want to get hurt again, Rachel," Kurt said.

"Kurt, you have to put yourself out there," Rachel said. "You have to take risks in relationships. If you really like Adam, then you need to take the risk. You need to see if you and Adam are meant to be, and you won't be able to figure that out unless you open yourself up to him. You need to open your heart to him, and see if he is the right guy for you."

"I don't know, Rachel," Kurt said. "He can do so much better than me."

"Stop talking like that, Kurt," Rachel said. "Kurt, do you want to spend the rest of your nights dancing around your bedroom with your boyfriend pillow? Or do you want to spend the rest of you nights with an incredible man who knows what an amazing catch you are?"

Kurt said, "I don't want to turn into the crazy guy with the boyfriend pillow. I just want to be happy in my life, Rachel."

"Does Adam make you happy when you are with him?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, he does, Rachel," Kurt said.

"He's worth the risk, Kurt," Rachel said. "Call Adam."

"OK," Kurt said with a smile.

"I'll give you some privacy," Rachel said. "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt said, "I love you too."

Rachel hugged and kissed Kurt, and walked out of the room.

Kurt dialed Adam's phone number. He heard Adam say, "Hey Kurt."

Kurt said, "Adam, I need to tell you something. I have been hesitating to open up to you because I am petrified of being hurt again. But Rachel helped me realize that I need to take a chance if I want to find love again. I think you're incredible, Adam, and I want to spend more time getting to know you and trying to see if we are meant to be together. I love being with you, Adam, and I want to date you exclusively."

"I am so happy to hear you say that, Kurt," Adam said. "That is what I want to. I've wanted that since the day we met, but I knew you needed time. I'm never going to hurt you, Kurt. Just like you, I put a lot of value in trust, support, and understanding in a relationship. When I'm with someone, I am with them 100%. So, I would like to be in an exclusive relationship with you too Kurt. Can I come over and see you?"

"Absolutely," Kurt replied.

"I'll be there in a while," Adam said.

"I'll see you soon," Kurt replied. He hung up his phone.

Kurt picked up the boyfriend pillow, and said, "Rachel's right. I don't need a boyfriend pillow when I have Adam." He put the pillow back in the bag, and took it out to the garbage chute. Though the boyfriend pillow had been a great source of comfort and support for him this week, after talking to Adam, he knew he didn't need the pillow anymore. He knew that he was ready to move on from Blaine, and start a new life with Adam.


End file.
